


Unknown Variable

by JamieTheNerd



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, AU where Eiffel doesn't lose his memories I guess?, Again??? kinda????, Also someone please help Eiffel get some sleep, Also this!! is!!! not!!!! Kepcoffel!!!!!, Angst, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, So I wrote this before listening to the finale, Tbh I don't mind kepcobi or even really kepcoffel it's just not my cup of tea, Trauma, kinda????, these are very long fucking tags holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieTheNerd/pseuds/JamieTheNerd
Summary: Eiffel thinks too much about the questions he's too afraid to ask.





	Unknown Variable

**Author's Note:**

> SO!!!  
> Here's some Jacoffel that's exactly 750 words. I'm weak, I know.  
> Also Eiffel still has his memories because I WROTE THIS BEFORE LISTENING TO THE FINALE.

Jacobi has nightmares. 

It’s not unusual, not really. Eiffel’s used to his boyfriend waking up in a cold sweat next to him while he’s been pretending to sleep. So he’ll hold him and kiss him and reassure him until he stops shaking. He’ll tell him that he’s real and he’s human and he’s _safe_ , he’ll tell him that Kepler’s gone, that he doesn’t need to worry about him anymore, and he’ll make sure he knows that he’s not as horrible as he thinks he is, that he deserves him, (Deserves _better_ than him. Far better.) and Jacobi listens until he falls asleep in Eiffel’s arms. 

Tonight’s no different, and now Eiffel’s left alone with his thoughts and a sleeping boyfriend. He’s sitting up with his back against the headboard, Jacobi curled up against his chest, and he’s not expecting to fall asleep anytime soon. He looks peaceful now, at least, which he guesses is good. Only it means Eiffel’s got a few more hours awake and alone. 

He’s not sure how long it’s been since Jacobi’s fallen back asleep (an hour, at least, right?) when he hears a voice. 

“It’s easy to ignore it all when he’s like this... isn’t it?” 

He looks up to see Colonel Warren fucking Kepler at the foot of his bed, cold and calculating and smug as ever. 

He jumps at first, making Jacobi stir a bit in his sleep, but he comes to the realization that he’s not real. Of _course_ he isn’t. Kepler is dead. 

“God, shut up. Why are _you_ of all people in my head?” He mumbles it under his breath, even if it won’t matter all that much. Jacobi’s a heavy sleeper, he knows that much. He has to wake him up from nightmares more often than not, or else they’d go on for hours. 

"Because whatever it is you need to hear, you need to hear it from me.” The Not Kepler in front of him answers. 

“I hate it when you’re right.” Eiffel grumbles. “Alright, fine. What do you mean ‘It’s easy to ignore it when he’s like this’?” 

“He’s vulnerable.” 

He glances down at his boyfriend, eyes still red from crying and snoring softly against his chest. “So?” 

“ _So_? Officer Eiffel, that is an SI-5 agent you’re holding there. Regardless of what you’d like to believe, he’s trained to kill any time he receives an order to. But you know that... don’t you?” 

“He’s changed since you knew him.” The words come out with a bite, and Eiffel finds himself holding Jacobi a little closer. 

“Do you really _believe_ that?” Kepler counters, and Eiffel hates that it’s a thought coming from his own head. “You saw how easy it was for him to lie to you before. Hell, you saw how easy it was for him to lie to _me_ before… How do you know he won’t do it again, Officer Eiffel?” 

Eiffel tries not to think about it, but every time he looks down at Jacobi the anxiety gnaws at him more and more. “I know him,” He mumbles. “he wouldn’t do that.” 

“Do you?” 

Eiffel’s head snaps up towards the figure in front of him. “What?” 

“Do you _know_ him?” Kepler repeats himself, cool eyes squinting in his direction. “Because I’m asking you to-“ 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean? He’s my boyfriend, of course I-!” Jacobi stirs again, and Eiffel quiets down. Especially since Kepler interrupts him. 

“I’m asking you to think about this logically for once!” Eiffel would be lying if he said he didn’t flinch. “What have you really learned about him since you’ve known him? That he likes bombs? That he’s afraid of _ducks_? Wake up, Officer Eiffel, because it’s about damn time you asked yourself... What do you really know about Daniel Jacobi?” 

"Stop it." Eiffel screws his eyes shut, trying to shake the thoughts away. "Stop it, stop fucking with my head!" 

"I don't know if you've noticed, Officer Eiffel, but I'm _in_ your head." 

"I know that, just-!" Jacobi stirs yet again, burying deeper into his chest. Eiffel settles for whisper-yelling. "Just get the hell out, then!" 

Eiffel is quiet for a long while, fear and hurt and guilt all tugging at his chest, before Kepler speaks up again. 

“Fine." He stands up a little straighter and sighs. "Just a thought for you to keep in mind.” 

Then Eiffel blinks, and when he looks back, he’s alone again. 

He almost wonders if it's worse that way.


End file.
